Never underestimate her
by alee26606
Summary: They were shocked to know that the little fragile girl they know was not really that fragile at all! They now are very curious about her and wants to see her play. Takes place in the U-17 CAMP! I'm not really a writer but I'm trying my best to give you a good story. DECISION MADE with ROMANCE but please bare with it and I think I can only bare light romance but there is ROMANCE :).
1. PROLOGUE

**AN: This is my very first story to be posted. I have other stories but I'm not confident enough to post them. I just want to try to post one up. Constructive criticism is accepted. Sorry if its not that good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own PoT.**

**PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND READ MY UPCOMING STORIES' SUMMARY... PM ME OR COMMENT IN THIS STORY ABOUT SUGGESTIONS, WANTS, FAVORS, ADVICE, CHANGE IN THE STORY AND OTHER PAIRS YOU WOULD WANT :)**

* * *

"Sakuno, you won't be going to the camp the same day as the middle schoolers…" a man said with a deep voice.

"I understand dad, I wasn't planning on going there with them though, but why not? Is there something wrong?" Sakuno replied to his dad still facing the front.

They were in the car on their way to the airport. The man with a deep voice is Sakuno's father. (More information about him would be revealed later) He has brown hair, just like Sakuno, but deep jet black cat-like eyes just like Ryoma's eyes. His complexion is darker than Sakuno, maybe because of too much sun from practice for tennis.

"You're going to spend two weeks with me in England instead of one. The middle schoolers will be expected to arrive one week from now." Sakuno's dad explained.

Sakuno tilted his head and looked at his father with his big doe like brown eyes and smiled, "sure dad, going back home won't be that bad and I think some practice there would be great!"

Her father's straight lined lips curved to a smile bearing in mind how her daughter looks so beautiful just like her mother who died six years ago. He patted Sakuno's head and commented "You look beautiful when you smile like that… just like your mother."

"Dad! You always see me smile and you always say the same lines all the time…" she replied. "And that is why I love you so much" she hugged his father's well build body.

* * *

(One week later)

The gates of the U-17 camp opened for 50 middle school students for the first time. The director was absent when they arrive; instead they were greeted by the Strategic Coach Kurobe. He acted as the director.

He announced to all the 300 tennis players, "As you all know, there are 246 high schoolers and 50 middle schoolers. I have a message from the director. '300 is too many, drop 250 balls. Send those unable to get a ball away." As soon as he finished, balls were dropped by the helicopters.

It was like a scene where the droplets of rain became tennis balls and it was the only thing you need to survive.

Everyone created a commotion. Some even started panicking and some started to catch the balls.

They started to get the balls. As expected all the middle school students got the balls. Ryoma Echizen, who was late for the tea party, luckily got the last ball. He was warmly and at the same time coldly welcomed by the other players.

Coach Kurobe, who is inside a room surrounded by videos and watching the live what is happening, stated using a microphone "It seems like all the middle schoolers got a ball." Then he continued, "Allow me to explain to you how the camp goes. Participants are divided between courts 1 to 16 by skill. The smaller the number, the stronger the players. Every day, before practice, the coaches would divide you into groups to play against each other in shuffle matches. Winners will move up a court. Losers will move down a court."

After explaining how the camp works; the speaker, where the voice is coming from, added "As instructed, all the high school students who does not have a ball are to leave immediately. That is all."

The high schoolers were furious and can't accept that they cannot get a ball so they rudely challenged the middle schoolers, who all got balls and some even got more than one ball for themselves, for an unofficial match.

The middle school students of course did not back out and accepted the challenge.

All of them showed of their skills.

First: Ryoma Echizen copied the move 'magnum' which made the high schoolers surprised.

Then: Gin Ishida used the silver hadoukyu move he's famous at.

Then: Shiraishi Kuranosuke used his bible tennis

Then: Murai Bunta used his tsunawatari (tightrope waking) move

Then: Chitose Senri

Then: Atobe Keigo

Then: Sanada Genichirou

The match was suddenly stopped…

"How pathetic!" shouted a loud deep voice. He was tall and very muscular with long and dark red hair. His face looks rough and he looks like a criminal, but he isn't. His canine teeth are so white that it was very noticeable and it was jagged than an average person.

"How foolish of you to challenge an opponent of unknown strength." Another person spoke but only with a more calm voice. He was shorter than the red head man. He has blond hair that is very curly, he has red eyes and wears a round glasses.

Another person was with them. He was tall just like the red head. He has dark blue hair and has a parting on the right side. His eyes are grayish blue and has a serious facial expression implanted in his face.

"If you didn't get a ball, get out of here!" the red head shouted. "I won't allow this abomination to continue!"

The high schoolers seem to look up to the three men since they followed what they said… hesitantly.

Hurt.

"What? You're leaving? Wait!" Tooyama Kintauro asked, showing the players a hurt expression. "I haven't played yet!"

"Sorry about that…" the blond guy apologised but not with an apologetic face. "You can't play matches here without permission."

"If you want to play against us, win your shuffle matches" the red head said

Jin Akatsu replied with a loud voice, "Don't be ridiculous. You high schoolers started it.

"Just so you know, the people you know were all court 10 or lower. So don't get ahead of yourself." The red head said plainly before turning around just like the blond guy and the blue haired guy.

Before they were completely gone, Akatsu asked, "then what court are you in, you puppet." The monster looking guy stopped and Akatsu continued, "I'll crush you right now."

The monster-ish guy turned his head and his eyes were looking somewhat annoyed. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He repeated.

"Who do you think you're ordering around?" Akatsu replied with the same ready to kill eyes. Kawamura and Momo tried to calm him down to avoid trouble.

The blond guy started to introduce himself, "I'm Kanata Irie from court three." He faced the red head guy and he also introduced himself, "court 5, Jujiroh Oni." After that he slowly walked away.

"We look forward to playing with you." Irie said before he too started walking away.

Before they could go away, Ryoma intervened, "and what court are you in?" the blue haired guy did not even stop walking. He just passed by him. But Ryoma was persistent, "What's wrong with you? Can't you…" before he could end his sentence the blue haired man stared at him with his deep grayish blue eyes. Ryoma was caught up to them and he didn't move, he just stared.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, his voice low and his expression is serious. This made Ryoma come back to reality and he just said, "hmph."

Then they started to walk, but before Irie go any further he whispered, "Kazuya Tokugawa, court 1." He just smiled at Ryoma before continuing to walk. The rest of the middle school students just stared.

"It seems that there are grater monsters here than we initially thought" Eishiro Kite commented, still looking at the three high school students strode away.

"Regardless if this is a den of monsters or even hell, we'll see this through the end, every last one of us." Tezuka added.

* * *

When they were away from the crowd, Irie spoke up, "She isn't with them…"

Oni glanced at him and said, "Of course she's not, even though she is a middle schooler that doesn't mean that she would come with them. Besides she is the director's daughter and the director is absent, why would she come here?"

Takagawa just walked and did not speak a work in the conversation but he himself thought that she was arriving the same day as the middle schoolers.

"I know that she is the daughter of the Director, I was just asking since I thought she was coming today, unfortunately she didn't." Irie said while smiling but he was also a bit disappointed that she wasn't here.

Oni inwardly sighed; he was also expecting her to come today just like both guys were.

* * *

In England

"Sakuno, how is your day?" her father asked as he walks toward Sakuno who is in the balcony gazing at the stars.

They were in their vacation house which was further away from the cities and is surrounded by mountains.

"It was okay dad, aside from enjoying the intense tennis training you always gave me, everything was okay." She replied giggling and smiling at her father. His father chuckled and stands near her daughter and also gazed at the stars.

"The stars look wonderful. Another week before I go back to Japan and go to the camp." She said. "Why are you not coming with me anyways?"

His father sighed and said, "I have other things to do Sakuno, I would be there after finishing my work."

"Okay." She replied. "The players must be improving because of your intense training regimen…"

They talked with each other through the night before going to sleep waiting for the week to pass.

'_I'm going back to camp again. This should be fun' _Sakuno thought before going to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the story was like this. It was because I just need to have an introduction so I used the first episode of New Prince of Tennis. It's not really that good but please understand that I'm not a writer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**suggestions, comments and pointing out my mistakes are accepted.**

******PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND READ MY UPCOMING STORIES' SUMMARY... PM ME OR COMMENT IN THIS STORY ABOUT SUGGESTIONS, WANTS, FAVORS, ADVICE, CHANGE IN THE STORY AND OTHER PAIRS YOU WOULD WANT :)**


	2. PAST!

**Yeah, this is chapter 2... sorry its too long. I don't want to make it too short but I dunno if I made it too long. **

**Please vote in the poll in my profile, read summaries in their too... THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing about N-POT / POT**

**People who want to have romance, please review! I'm still thinking of only friendship or add romance! **

* * *

(Arrival at the airport)

"Sakuno! Here!" Sumire called waving her hands up in the air signalling her granddaughter that she was there.

Sakuno is wearing casual clothes; black jeans and a light white T-shirt comfortable for the summer. A red black tennis bag is slung in her shoulder and a pink bag on the other.

She went to where her grandmother is and Sumire hugged her like they never have seen each other for years!

"Oba-san, I'm- I'm squished…" she told her in between her tight hug.

"I miss you so much Sakuno!" "I miss you to Oba-san" They said to each other before they went to Sumire's car.

* * *

(In the car)

Sakuno is seated at the front while her grandmother is driving. Her bags are all in the back seat.

"Oba-san, weren't you supposed to be getting ready for your one week vacation?" Sakuno asked breaking the silence. "I thought you were going with the other coaches?"

Sumire chuckled and said, "I'm already ready for the trip… I just want to make sure you are okay before you go to the camp. Coach Hanamura, Banda and Sakaki are all coming to the trip."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Oba-san," Sakuno pouted but it was easily replaced by a smile. "I'm sure you're going to have fun and relax for a while without the team in your watch." Sumire smiled at her but she is still focusing in the road as to avoid accident.

"A week in a hot spring and away from work sure would be relaxing." Sumire said then she changed the topic, "You should behave yourself in the camp especially since your father is not there. Don't trouble other players and…" she glanced at Sakuno, "and… you know don't rock them to sleep, like you did last time." Sakuno didn't reply, she's biting her lip remembering what she did last time.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_SAKUNO: 11 years old_

"_Ryuzaki-chan, do you want to play a match with me?" a high school student asked Sakuno playfully. Sarcasm is clear in his voice._

_Sakuno was seating in the bench when some players came and asked her to play with them._

_Well none of the high school players have ever seen her play. She always trained alone or with her father or with some special coaches. No high schoolers have ever seen her play but it was rumoured that she is a really strong player. Of course few of them only believe it since she doesn't look like a strong player at all._

"_Ryuzaki-chan, you should play with me instead, we don't want you to get you bored." Another player said while the others chuckled and giggled._

"_Ah- ano director told- told me not to play with- with anyone unless he told me to. I'm not bo- bored sempai; I'm waiting for O-Oni-nii, Irie-nii, Shuu-nii and Kazu-nii." Sakuno said sluttering._

_She only slutters to a person she's not used to talking to._

_It's obvious that the High schoolers are belittling her. They think that the reason why the director does not want them to play matches with her only daughter was because she was not a good player and she was a disappointment._

"_Ryuzaki-chan your nii-sans are still not here, and the director wouldn't know." Another player said._

_Unexpectedly a man with a deep voice spoke up, "Of course I wouldn't know, after all she wouldn't tell me. Right Sakuno?" It was the director; his expression was straight and unmovable. His arms were crossed and his eyes were deadly scary._

_The high school players flinched._

"_We were just joking sir… we were just keeping Ryuzaki-chan company while she is waiting for Oni to come."_

"_Yes, we were just keeping her company." Their voices were shaky and there was a hint of fear in them._

"_Hmm…" the director paused and thought for a second. "I tell you what, why not play your so called 'match' with her… I'm sure she would love to. Right Sakuno?" he made sure there is an emphasis to the word match. The seriousness on his voice was still there, his serious expression was still there but it still sounds like a joke. _

"_Yes, dad, I would love to play with them…!" Sakuno suddenly become very enthusiastic and the curve of her lips nearly reached her ears. She forgot to call him director. She don't call the director dad if they are in the camp because she don't want people to think that she is using his father's name and she don't know how to show respect._

"_EVERY ONE OF THEM." His father said as he smirked and looked at the high school players who thought this would be easy._

"_Of course!" the eagerness in her voice was still there. _

_In all reality, her father rarely lets her play with anyone without his permission. She is so excited because after such a long time, she gets to play with other players other than his father, machines and her mitsu-nii. Her father told her that it's too dangerous because of some incidents in the past and she still needs to learn how to control her game and not 'accidentally' (or purposely) beat them up with a ball._

_The high schoolers thought that they were safe and it was okay since Sakuno was just a little girl. Who wouldn't think that when your opponent is just a cute little girl? A little girl who you never saw play and was said to be a prodigy. _

"_Then, all of you go to the courts now!" His father commanded as all of them went to the courts each getting their rackets._

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

_Court 1 bleachers were filled with high school tennis players, staff, the coaches. The director ordered every single player to watch this match; he even went as far as to stop them from practicing. The staffs were all called to record the event and to be more specific, check Sakuno's game and see if she improved. The coaches weren't forced to go; they want to see this match and see how their special student improved. They all know that she is strong enough to beat all 10 high schoolers but they want to know how she improved. Even Coach Nyuda was there but of course he didn't show up in the crowd, only in the side lines to avoid getting seen. He taught Sakuno since she was 8 years old and has shown affection to her and in exchange Sakuno also treats him like his second father._

"_What is the director doing? Putting Sa-chan in such a dangerous position… there is even 2 court 1 players and 3 court 2 players." Oni reasoned. _

_He was seating with Irie, Shuuji and Kazuya. They were at the very front of the bleachers because Sakuno insisted them to watch her closely. She told them that because they asked her once before if she could play with them too but not in a sarcastic way. She wanted them to watch her because she rarely plays and she want to let them know that she can also play. **(She's not trying to say I'm stronger than you)**_

"_Maybe, this is a chance for us to see her play… After all Sa-chan is the director's daughter, I'm sure she is something." Kazuya said while looking closely at the court._

"_Yes, the high schoolers are at a disadvantage because they never know her play style… but I still can't say the same with Sa-chan." Irie said a bit worried about his kohai._

"_Sa-chan will sure win! I never saw her play but I think she's good! Don't worry too much…" Shuuji assured them with his kansai accent but seems like they didn't listen because they were held by their own thoughts about the game._

_Most of the players were murmuring to themselves:_

"_This is ridiculous…"_

"_I'm sure the director's daughter is strong but to fight 10 players…"_

"_She's going to suffer…"_

"_I feel sorry for her…"_

"_Hmmm… it seems like the they are expecting her to lose…" Coach Saito commented._

_He was seating in the front along with the other coaches. (Opposite to where Oni, Irie and Kazuya are)_

"_What do you expect… they never seen her play and they think that she's weak…" Coach Kurobe said._

_Coach Tsuge continued, "They're not to blame since Sakuno don't look like a strong player. However, they never understand that underestimating a player of unknown strength is a weakness."_

_After waiting for the much awaited match or whatever you call it the director spoke up, "This match would be 1 versus 10. There would be a time limit of 2 hours and 30 minutes no more. A match would only be over if one of the players collapse or give up. No scoring is to be done but there is still an umpire in the game. The high school players will only win if they make Sakuno collapse or admit defeat while Sakuno will only win once she takes down EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM and until they collapse or admit defeat. Understand!" He made emphasise to the 'every single one of them' part. His voice was so serious that it made him look like a parent that wants to force feed his daughter food that she wasn't supposed to eat yet._

"_Is the director serious?" "He's going to embarrass his daughter in front of all of us…" "What the heck!"_

_LET THE GAMES BEGIN!_

_Sakuno vs. Court 8 Kakeru Suzuki_

_Sakuno is a very strong left handed player but she is a scary right handed player. _

_Sakuno is the first one to serve using her left hand. She served a normal serve which any player could return. She isn't in the game. She was thinking on how to fit ten players in the give time. '10 minutes to court 8 player, court 6 players and to court 5 players. 20 minutes to court 1 and 2 players. I guess that will work but I still need to make sure to have extra time.'_

_The players on the bleachers immediately assumed that she is just an average player. But of course everything doesn't end in just a single simple serve. When Kakeru returned it the ball became faster and gained more power, Sakuno was able to return it and they started a relay. 'pluck' 'pluck' 'pluck'… Either one of them wants to give up; the spectators thought that Sakuno is being pushed back because she is already in the base line while Kakeru is already in the net line. _

_Unknown to them Sakuno was the one forcing Kakeru to be near the net… Sakuno was only making the game look like she's the one being pushed back. It's been 5 minutes in the game and Kakeru thought that he should end it with a powerful return. As the ball returned to him, he got into position and hit it with full power making the ball spin and gain force so it became harder to return._

_Sakuno got into position. Right leg forward, left at the back, right hand is raised so it's in line with the shoulder blades, and left hand at the back and gripping the racket tightly and the body is in a side position._

_She hit it like it was just an easy return and nothing was changed in it but when she hit it back she made sure to add more power to it too. The rally continued and every time Sakuno returns it, it became harder to hit back. She started to move forward to the net but made sure not to make Kakeru step back. _

_It's nearly 10 minutes so she decided to end the game. She was only 5 metres away from the net same as Kakeru. She doesn't need to use any special move to finish this up, all she need is to knock him out or make sure he admits defeat. _

_When Kakeru hit the heavy ball back to her, she returned it aiming at his grip. She doubled the power and the speed of the ball and precisely aimed it at his wrist. The ball was so fast that Kakeru didn't have time to move and react to the return. Bam! He dropped his racket in the ground and started clutching his right wrist. He dropped his knees to the ground. He was so tired, he was only being controlled the whole time in the game and he knows it. Every move that Sakuno made were easy when you're watching it but when you're playing it, you don't have any choice but to go forward or sideward. That's why he only ran forward and sideward the whole game but it was still tiring because the balls were too fast and it gats heavier every time she hits it back. The pressure was built up but he doesn't want to lose the first point** (he's too arrogant as to even give up a point which is not really needed). **_

_The high schoolers were simply stunned at what happened, they didn't know that sakuno has such strong power._

_The umpire asked, "are you still able to play or not?" "I still can play!" he announced. _

_He stood up and grips his racket but it fell back down. "You're unable to play any more sempai, your wrist is hurt and if you continue you'll have a permanent damage on it, I'm sorry..." Sakuno said to him._

"_Suzuki, you're out, go and ask the medics team to mend your wrist." One of the coaches said._

"_But-," he didn't finish his sentence because he felt his wrist hurt like someone is twisting it. He only nodded hesitantly and went to the medics' team._

_The next four games also lasted nearly 10 minutes each. The court 6 player, was hit in the balls and howled in pain so he can't continue the game anymore. That wasn't funny at all; he looks like his about to die. The other player was left unconscious because he was hit in the gut which is pretty painful. The court 5 players were no different: one was hit in the head and got unconscious too and the other one was hit in the right leg so he was hopping and can't play any longer. All their injuries were not serious and can be healed in just a few weeks or so. _

_Sakuno doesn't want to hurt them but that's what she needs to win this. That's why she was avoiding making a serious injury on them. She rarely plays a game with other players; she just wants to have fun. It wasn't that playing with his mitsu-nii and father isn't fun but she just want to try and know how it feels fighting with other players out there. (She knows but it's been years since her last game with other players.)_

_They have a 10 minutes break._

_The spectators were like 'WHAT!' they didn't expect that from such a small body. Sakuno was sweating but she still can breathe properly. "WOW! I didn't expect that…" "She's so strong…" were the reactions of the players._

"_She's actually a professional when it comes to tennis." Kazuya said_

"_I'm sure she's stronger than that because they were only court 8- 5 players…" Oni said_

"_Maybe even better than us." Irie added._

"_I told you so… but you guys are such worry wart that you didn't listen to me… I want to play with her too!" Shuuji said smirking. His childish, but not so, attitude showed up. _

_The three only glares at him and didn't talk back because it's true. They underestimated Sakuno but Shuuji didn't. Deep inside Shuuji, he was actually relieved that Sakuno was okay. A big part of him, that he didn't know, was worrying so much for Sakuno… such a worry wart. _

* * *

_(In Sakuno's bench)_

_Sakuno was drinking water and a towel was around her neck. She has one braid instead of two and it was tied up so that it won't hinder her in her match. _

'_My next opponents are much stronger than the last ones. I remember their play style. Maybe I should take off my weights and change my racket to a normal one? If I do it now, it would sure be an easy win but I'm not sure if it would help me. I'm sure that they improved… hmm; I think I would only change my racket for the court 2 players… I don't know if I would have enough time for the first stringers."_

_She changed her blue racket into a red one. The blue racket actually was designed as a weight to use in practice but she uses it in most of her games. _

_They continued the games and it went well…for her; because there was a cut off of weight, her hits are stronger, better and faster. The second stringers were able to hit back and they were also aiming on finishing her up. They use counters that can hit her in the head, arms, wrist and legs. It was harder than the first five but she still won the games. She used a twist serve more accurate, faster and stronger than Kevin's or Ryoma's version.** (please note that they also do research and Ryoma was a popular player of the US so they let her study his performance, more like let her practice her use of her eyes (explanation soon) )** It hit the players on the jaws or their faces and for one player, it even has blood. It was returnable but because it was fast and accurate, and the curve was really straight up, it is a really dangerous shot that can harm you._

_When Sakuno fought the first court one player; it was harder than she thought, he was fast and has accurate shoots. He has the advantage because Sakuno has been playing and he's older so he has more strength than her. Their game went pass her 20 minute time limit so she was irritated; she rapidly changed from using her left to right hand. When the ball came towards her, aiming at her face, she hit it so hard that it hit the court one player on the gut solidly making him fly to the back and hit the wall._

_They were all silent. She realised what she did when the next player came to the court and the flying player was brought to the medics. _

"_She got annoyed…" said Coach Kurobe. "She didn't plan it to last no longer 20 minutes so she ended it without thinking. We're going to work on her planning and strategies next time."_

"_Then again that's what always happens when something goes out of hand to her. She plans things up and just a second mistake makes her mind go blank and do things without her knowing… we should work on that." Coach Saito said._

"_That's what makes her dangerous. She snaps out unconsciously. " Coach Tsuge added._

_When Sakuno realised what she did, a tear drop escaped her eyes… 'I didn't mean to do that…'_

_She saw her new enemy so she was cut off of her thoughts. She needs to focus and deal with the problem later. She served but the ball was returned very fast that it hit her and made her fall down to ground. At least she didn't fly. The ball was so powerful that when she held her head with her hand she felt blood rushing down her fore head._

_Everyone was flat shocked! The coaches stopped typing. His father's expression didn't change but deep within he was worrying. "Sa-chan!" shuuji shouted. He was planning on going to her but Sakuno stood up. Went to the bleachers took out her wrist and ankle weights and went back to the court. Blood was still flowing down from the right side of her forehead to her right eye and to her right cheeks. She was floating. She's not touching the ground but still walking. _

"_uhm…" The umpire started "it's okay, continue" Sakuno cut off… She didn't say any please. She was aggravated, even though she hit the others and made them feel pain to; it was different when you're the one who got hit._

"_Play seriously" she said to the player on the other side of the court. She knows who it was; it was one of the camps best… one of the representatives of Japan. Shion Ueda._

'_So in the end, she still can't control her problems about snapping out.' Coach Nyudo thought. He was far away from the crowd but near enough to watch the games clearly._

_She served using an offensive serve. It is when the ball doesn't rise up immediately. It takes spins to build up friction and power before suddenly rising up and hitting the opponent. It mostly targets the ankles, the gut and the wrist. It's called area attack. When Shion went to hit it because it was supposed to bounce once it touches the ground he stopped at the side when the ball was spinning rapidly. Out of nowhere the ball bounced up and nearly hit him in the gut, but because he was gifted with fast reflexes he used his racket in an attempt to return it. His racket can't take the force in the ball and the power generated in it. It was shacking because of the vibrations and he could feel it flow through his bones. It's too strong. It broke. Instead of having a hole in the strings. The racket broke. The audience were now very concentrated and are really into the game. _

_He changed his racket and the game continued. They started rallying and it never ended. It was full with special moves and attacks; the speed was rising by the minute and the power was increasing. It has been 20 minutes since their rally and it was over 2 hours and 30 minutes already. The director decided not to stop them because the game is very interesting and it is showing Sakuno's and Shion's potentials. The coaches knew that Sakuno is still not at her strongest but Shion is nearly there._

_Sakuno knew it was already over the time limit and she's itching to finish it because she lost. She lost in the time limit now she doesn't want to lose the real game. Instead of 'pluck' the balls sounded 'bang'. It's been over 30 minutes now. The game is still ongoing and still both players don't look like they want to give up._

_Now Sakuno is irritated, she's not agitated by it but she wants this to end now. Shion, from the looks of it, is not the type of person to give up. She raised her hand and hit the heavy metal-like ball into a lob. The spectators thought that it was a wrong move and she was done for but she still got tricks up her sleeves. As expected, Shion returned it with a powerful smash aimed straight at her. She got a bit troubled in returning it but in the end returned it with the move called shadow replica. It is when the she starts with a lob for the player to return it with a smash. Then she would return it with another lob but there would be an illusion of another ball falling and the fake ball will look like the real one then the real one will hit you if it was aimed to you. This is all done because the action she did is same to her previous lob but she added more power but less speed for it to be late. The player would have a replay of the past lob and think that it was the same move and the same ball falling._

_When Shion hit the fake lob, the real lob came down late and it hit his forehead dreadfully. It was unexpected, the real ball was slow but it was powerful and heavy. Shion fell unconscious and the medics went to give him aid._

"_Wow!"_

"_Yahoo!" _

"_Yeah!"_

…_Were the cheers she heard. _

_She sat down on the ground, head down. Her father came and said, "You won but you need improvements in your planning and controlling your anger and emotions."_

_She looked up and tears were escaping in her eyes and replied, "But I didn't win, it was well over the time limit."_

_The wound in her head was still clear. Sweat was covering her and tears flowed down her cheeks. "You didn't but you defeated them all, but you still need improvements, okay?" Her father told her as he kneeled down and embraced her because he know that she's tired and needed support._

_Sakuno just hiccupped and accepted his father's hug and said, "Dad, are they gonna be okay? I made sure they won't have injuries that would completely ruin their career…" "Yes they will be. Now go to sleep."_

_She just nodded and because of fatigue she simply fell asleep and his father gave her to someone to bring her to her room and clean her wounds._

_When Sakuno was already brought to her room, he ordered all the tennis players to form up. They all did and he announced, "Every one of you should learn a lesson from that game. Understood? No one is allowed to ask her for a match. She does not need to break your bones. Dismissed."_

_They all nodded and went to their respective rooms but before all of them went, he stopped 4 players. Oni, irei, Kazuya and Shuji. "You will be given permission to play matches with her. She's in good terms with you and I don't want her to be bored." The director bluntly said before turning around._

"_Having her play with others is a good thing. In that she will learn how to control the game properly." The director said to coach Saito. _

"_You're right, in that, because she treats them like a brother that will let her minimize unconsciously hurting them. As you said, she will learn to control the games. She will be back on courts soon enough." Coach Saito replied._

_'Back in the courts...'_

* * *

**SO SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SO LONG!**

**Yeah, sorry that it was just a flash back of events.**

**I'm not that creative so please understand my not-so-creative moves.**

**SUGGESTIONS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES and GIVING ME ADVICE AND HELP is SO SO WELCOME!**

**Please help me with my grammar. Point it out so I will know what to do next time.**

**VISIT my PROFILE to VOTE in my POLL... SUMMARY is in their too.**

**THANKS FOR THE FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS!**

**FAVOURITES- UK spelling!**

**REVIEW if you think its too long for a chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for your support… **

**Sorry I didn't add this last chapter, I forgot… **

**- Sakuno arrived at the airport 9am. She was out 10am. Then took 3-4 hours' drive to the camp (note it's far from the city).**

**DISCLAIMER: I wrote this on a rock long ago that I don't own prince of tennis but I also wrote that one day I'll own my own anime series soon!**

**This would be focused on Sakuno's arrival in the U-17 camp. **

* * *

(At the mountains)

Same date as Sakuno arrive 2pm.

"Why do we always eat lunch late?" Kin-chan complained. He was panting because of intense practice and fish catching. Coach Nyudo started to train them very seriously that's why their routine became harder.

"Kin-chan, it's because we need to get our own food before we start to eat." Takashi Kawamura said trying to explain it to him. It was their turn to get food for the whole players in the mountain.

"Don't forget that we spend almost 2 hours catching fish because of someone else…" Shishido Ryo hissed glancing at a certain someone.

"Why are you looking at me like that, it wasn't my fault why the fishes runaway… that stupid prankster told me that it was okay to start cooking them!" Kei Tanishi hissed back.

"More like swam away Tanishi…" Kenya Oshitari corrected.

"Pupina." Was all that Niou Masaharu said. He pranked Tanishi making the fishes swim back to the river.

That made the middle school players re-catch them all again. Poor them.

When they were eating with the high schoolers and Coach Nyudo; Coach Nyudo spoke up, "I'm going to tell you a story. Listen you might learn something." All the players looked at him and nodded, wondering if the coach was drunk or was serious with his storytelling.

"Once upon a time, in here. There was a kid who plays tennis better than anyone. This kid was challenged by other players but she refused. Now they thought she was weak but when she played them they all were sent to hospitals. And… and… suddenly…" Coach Nyudo was making the players excited to know what happened next… "The end." He finished. There was a pregnant silence and cricket sound could be heard. It took time for the words to be processed in the players' brain.

"What! What kind of story was that!?" Mukahi Gakuto commented. "We all listened for that!"

"It's considered a short story. It has a beginning, a climax and an end. There is a subject in it and has 5 sentences enough to consider it a paragraph. Thus this is a story, right Renji?" Inui Sadaharu said, explaining to Gakuto what it is.

"100% right and there is 76.32% that the story really did happen, but if you don't mind me asking coach, if the story takes place here in the camp, why is the character a female…?" Yanagi Renji asked Coach Nyudo.

"Female, how'd you know that?" Takeshi Momoshiro asked.

"Baka! It's because he listened, you stupid!" Kaoru Kaido answered Momo back… just when they start to have their usual fight, a highschooler spoke up.

"The story did happen in reality and all players from last year know about her. I assure you that she really is strong… and yeah, she's a she." Chikao Matsudaira said answering part of Renji's question.

"Interesting. What's she like?" Yanagi asked, curious as to who this 'she' is.

"She's a kid, like what Coach Nyudo said, maybe same age as…" Junichi Sasabe glanced to the middle schoolers and spotted Kin-chan and Ryoma then pointed at them. "…them. She's short like them too, she's also cute and kind but she's a monst-…" He was cut off by Coach Nyudo.

"You don't need to know anything about her because there is no chance that you're going to play with her anyways… and if ever you get the chance to play with her, there is no chance for you to win it now, you're still not at her level. Maybe, you'll never reach it too." He bluntly told them. It's true though, that they can't win against her… for now, that is.

"Get ready, we're starting practice now!" he ordered them.

They all stood up and followed him but the middle schoolers are still thinking about the mysterious player.

* * *

Sakuno woke up and found that she's in a bed. 'I must have fallen asleep in the car. I guess Oba-san asked someone to carry me to my room. She should have waked me up instead.' Sakuno thought as she sat up in her bed which can fit 3 people. Her room was the size of a flat maybe even bigger. It technically filled up the second floor of the house. At the back of her bed, instead of having walls, it was glass and a curtain to cover it. If you slide the glass open, it will lead you to the balcony and you could see a nice view of the camp. She has a walk in closet, but most of her clothes there are for work out and tennis, it also stored some of her tennis equipments like rackets, weights and shoes. She also has study area, complete with a desktop, a book shelve and some other important stuff. Her own bathroom and toilet; and of course the most important thing, a work out area, with machines and gym equipments like weight benches, exercise bikes and tread mills. Well, what can you say, she's rich.

She checked the time before getting up. It was still 4am in the morning. Since she's awake, might as well go for a run. She went to her closet and changed into a black rubber shoes, black long sleeve hoodie and black track pants.

Her hair was braided but it only reaches until her elbow, his father insisted because it hinders her in her tennis which she agreed. Before going out, she grabbed a belt that can hold 3 things. She grabbed her GPS that covers the entire camp in which was specially made for her. Even though she grew up here, she has a really bad sense of direction so she asked her dad if he could give her one. It was set there in her table because they know that she will need it as soon as she arrives. She also grabbed her Iphone 5 then a head phone then head off.

It was already 4:30am when she started running. No one did notice her and she just continued to listen to music and just jogged around the camp. She was thinking of visiting her second father tomorrow and check how he's doing. She remembered some bits of memories.

_"No! I won't get you any sake! Mommy said it's bad for the health. If you won't teach me, FINE! I'll just stay here and make sure you don't go and get some."_

That was in the past.

* * *

It's already 6am, over an hour since she started. At this time, players should be eating.

The middle school winners were eating their breakfast. They are getting ready for their shuffle match with the court 3 players today this 10am. When Kikumaru noticed a black thing moving near the court.

"Hey guys, do you think ghost show up during the day or just the night?" He asked the team who were eating their breakfast.

"Kikumaru, I think ghost aren't real. We're in reality." Eishiro Kite replied

At what Eiji said, Kirihara Akaya flinched. He remembered his experience 2 nights ago.

"That's- that's nonsense Kikumaru, there are no such thing as ghost, I mean if they are real then why don't they…" Kirihara trailed off when he looked outside the glass wall and saw the so called 'ghost'

"Wahh! I knew it, I did that dance wrong! Now he's hunting me down!" He was screaming and his hands are in his hair and head was down.

"What are you talking about Kirihara? We're not sure if that's a ghost… that might be another player training early." Akira Kamio assured him.

"O-Ohw, is that so, hehe… I was just joking to try and scare you, hehe." He said scratching the back of his head and trying to laugh fakely.

"Yeah right, scardy cat." Jin Akatsu said under his breath.

"Besides, ghost wouln't show up infront of Ore-sama. They would be blinded by the light Ore-sama gives off!" Atobe Keigo said.

"They won't because they will get scared by your ego." Hikaru Amane said and everyone laughphed, well not Atobe.

"… and more like, the ghost will be the one to get scared to all of you. All of you are…NOT NORMAL in your own ways." Yagyu Hiroshi said informing them of their abnormalities. The other players gave glares to Yagyu but when they think about it, what he said is right.

"I know, want to race?" Kiyosumi Sengoku asked the almost finished eaters.

"What race?" Liliadent Krauser asked.

"The first one to get to the ghost and capture him wins. The winner will be considered as the fastest of us all. If you don't want to join then okay, it just proves that you're a sour looser. Besides, I know I'll win anyways. So who's in?" Sengoku asked the team.

"Like we said Sengoku-san, it's not a ghost; it's probably one of the highschoolers…We shouldn't bother …" but before Chotaro Ootori could even finish, almost half of the tennis players were gone. He just sighed.

"We should go follow them as to not lead to trouble." Shusuke Fuji suggested.

"Also, so they won't call us sour loosers…" Kuranosuke Shiraishi said.

So the rest of them agreed and followed the others down to the court. That is when they didn't notice what happened next.

* * *

(Back to Sakuno the same time all the tennis players went out to 'capture' the 'ghost')

"Sakuno!" someone called her but she didn't hear because she is wearing a head phone and listening to music. Until someone jumped at her and gave her a big bear hug. She swiftly looked back at the intruder and took off her headphones. Her eyes widened and she beamed into a big smile and hugged the person back.

"Shuuji-nii! How are you?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah… areh… Sa-chan, you're unfair, only greeting him and not all of us." Irei said, with him is Kazuya and Oni.

"Irei-nii, Kazu-nii, Oni-nii!" Sakuno said, eems like she didn't listen to what Irei said. She went to Irei first and gave him a big hug then to Kazuya then to Oni.

"You've gotten much taller, Sa-chan." Kazuya commented and smiled at her. He rarely smiles to anyone else but to Sakuno it's normal because he sees him smile once in a while.

"Yep, it's all in the milk that I drink…" Sakuno giggled and Kazuya patted her head and said, "But still not tall enough." He smirked. Sakuno pouted but smiled afterwards.

"You still get your GPS and phone every time you go for a run." Shuuji said, eyeing the 2 gadgets in both sides of her hips. "Shuuji-nii, old habits don't die out that easily and besides I like it and if I won't have my GPS, you know what happens." Sakuno said joking.

"Sa-chan, did you gain weight? You seem to be bigger…" Oni remarked. He raised Sakuno by the armpit and put him up to feel if she did gain weight.

"No, I didn't they're just weights…" she said holding on to Oni's arms because she's raised and her feet isn't touching the ground.

That's when things went terrible.

* * *

"Guys, looks like someone came first…" Kikumaru said as he stopped, "Yeah so there's no winner." Sengoku added. But when Eiji looked closely he suddenly ran to them.

"Take your hands of my kohai!" He shouted, temporarily forgetting that Sakuno wasn't supposed to be there.

All the other players who joined the game (but stopped when they were informed that someone came first) started running again. The others who were just behind them speed up there pace after they heard what Eiji said; curious to whom he is referring to.

* * *

"Take your hands of my kohai!" that's what they heard. They looked around when all of a sudden someone jumped and grabbed Sakuno away from Oni. Eiji pulled Sakuno to his back and his arms lifted making the sign 'don't you dare cross!'

"Kikumaru sempai!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Then the rest came to action. "Wah! Sempai, I never knew you harass such a beautiful girl!" Sengoku said, covering Sakuno. "Not just any girl, the dragon lady's granddaughter!" Kamio added. "What are you doing to her?" Akaya said. "Are you okay Sa-chan?" Bunta asked to assure if Sakuno is okay.

Everything went so fast that Sakuno took time to reply.

"Sempai. They didn't do anything wrong. They're not harassing me or bullying me." Sakuno said but seems like they didn't listen to her.

"Harass? Why would we do that?" Irei said with a calm voice. "Ohy, Ohy, don't misunderstand things." Shuuji added. "Harass! Do you think we're that kind of person! Look at yourself first!" Oni shouted at the middle school players who are 'protecting' Sakuno, but most especially Sengoku.

"They didn't do anything sempai! Stop fighting!" Sakuno screamed stopping them from their verbal bickering.

"They- didn't- do- anything?" Sengoku said stopping in every word he said.

"Yes, you just miss understood." Sakuno said sighing.

"We told you so… but if you want to know how people who harass cute little girls looks like, you can learn it by looking yourself in the mirror, I'm sure you'll pretty much learn." Irei said, smiling. Sakuno blushed but the players glared at him.

"Areh, Sakuno, what are you doing here?" Yukimura said ignoring the silence.

That's when the players who went to 'rescue' Sakuno started why she is here.

"Hmm, could it be that you miss Ore-sama and you badly want to be with me so you came and disguised yourself as a ghost just to catch my attention?" Atobe said, "I understand, now here's a kiss for you…" reaching out for Sakuno.

"Baka! You're being disgusting Atobe." Eiji said, after hitting Atobe in the head.

"…And you say we harass Sa-chan…" Kazuya said with a low voice but was still heard.

"… Sa-chan is Ochibi's girlfriend!" Eiji continued which caught the attention of the players.

"What! Sa-chan has a boyfriend!" Shuuji questioned. "No sempai, it's- it's not like that… We're- we're just friends!" Sakuno said blushing madly at what Eiji said.

"Ryuzaki-chan, what are you doing here really?" Yagyu Hiroshi butted in before they start blabbering again. That's when everyone looked at Sakuno waiting for an answer. With all the eyes directed to her, she was blushing madly because of embarrassment and that also caused her to slutter, "uhm- I- I…" her eyes roamed around looking for someone. She didn't finish what she was about to tell them because she suddenly ran towards someone and hid behind his back… and that someone was Tezuka.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked, curious of Sakuno's action.

"You're making her uncomfortable." Was all what Tezuka said. Sakuno was clinging to his back, holding his jersey and seems like she doesn't have any plan, at the moment, to let go. At her action, Tezuka doesn't mind, she just hid behind his back. Some players were jealous of course; clenching their fist until it goes white, glaring at Tezuka, gritting their teeth and so on… just to contain their jealousy.

When they plan to talk, someone interrupted them. "Seems like you met her." All the players looked up and so did Sakuno. It was coach Saito. The middle schoolers were confused. "What?" Senri Chitose asked.

"Right, introduction first. She is Sakuno Ryuzaki, and I think you already know her. She's the director's daughter and she will be staying here in the camp with all of you. Oni will tell you more details, for now she needs to eat breakfast. You should get ready with your shuffle match this afternoon. Now Sakuno, let's go, you can't cling to your nii-san forever." Coach Saito introduced. He's amused at what how Sakuno hid behind Tezuka.

"Nii-Nii-san?" all the players questioned. Tezuka just shrugged it off and slowly signalled Sakuno that she should go. She looked at him sadly and instead of just holding on to the jersey, she hugged him before she slowly loosened up her grip to the jersey and went to the coach. Her action of course made the players on edge.

On the high schoolers mind: "So he is the person Sakuno always always mention to us."

Before they completely went their way she looked back, bowed down and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She raised her head, her face sad.

"I need to go, Ja ne Oni!"Shuuji bid goodbye. "Ja ne" was all Kauya said before walking away. "I'm going to get ready for the shuffle match, ja ne." Irei said. 'Those bastards, leaving me alone to explain everything.' Oni thought.

"Should we start training or you're going to explain to us more about Sakuno." Shiraishi asked.

The other players agreed that explanation before training because they want explanations.

Oni told them everything: about not challenging Sakuno into a match. Only players who are given permission by the director can have a match with her. About respecting her by not underestimating her. About not disturbing her during training if she trains with them. (Not every time will she train with them.) He also added about her sending previous players to hospitals, which did happen but he added some exaggerations. This whole explanation was confusing for the middle school players, except for Tezuka, because she has a small body and they saw her play and they know her. They told this to Oni but he told them that they were wrong and they should ask Tezuka. They did but he only told them that he's not the right person to be telling them about it. On their way, they still bothered Tezuka and Oni about Sakuno which irritated them both.

"Are we still talking about the Sakuno. The granddaughter of the dragon lady or someone else who just has the same face, same name and knows about us?" Keppei Tachibana said.

"She's same person."Fuji said

* * *

**Well, sorry for the long wait, I was brain washed for reading SASUHINA fanfictions! So when I re-read the story for me to upload, my mind thinks theirs something wrong so I re watched parts of the anime and the musical. The musical is good, I recommend it but there are no girl characters.**

**I feel on edge on this chapter and I feel like its bad but I need to post this and move on to the next... **

**I decided to add romance, but I'm bad at it so please be patient with the romance part... **

**PLEASE REVIEW... bash me with this chapter if you want but please don't insult me... I deserve it since I think their is something wrong, I just can't figure it out**

**NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE UP FASTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

_I'm really really sorry!_

_my mind kinda went to another Fandom then switched to another then to another. now i'm back and I'm planning to continue this BUT! since this is my first story to be really posted (I have others but they're not posted in) I think I learned my lesson and this time I should plan this carefully before planning._

_That's why i'm restarting this one but with the same plot and everything but i'll try to change some parts and improve them (which I hope can be considered as improvement)._

_If you're asking why I need to change them. I kinda feel like i'm stuck and I'm trapped and I feel like my plot has too much flaws. yeah, i'm being paranoid. i don't want to make it perfect, I just want to make it a story that i think is okay and can be completed. :) _

_if your asking why I didn't continue this. I don't want to make a long reason because i think it's my own fault for reading Naruto and Avatar fan fics at the same time as writing. but, to be really honest my laptops charger broke so i can't continue it... now that my dad got me a gift (a laptop) then i think I can continue it in a better pace._

_I'm really really really sorry! I'm back in prince of tennis (but I'm reading Nurarihyon no mago fan fics at the moment) BUT I'M STILL BACK! _

_I promise to not drop this story! Even if I update after a year! PLEASE BE PATIENT_

_lEX_


End file.
